


Forever

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Patricia, Alfie and Jerome have a horror movie night and discuss their feelings.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Emma because drunk her served this one shot well. These three are the superior trio of Anubis House.

Alfie ran into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and sat down with Patricia and Jerome. All three had had a difficult week, Jerome because Mara was very annoyed because he had cheated on her, Patricia was having a difficult time processing that she wanted Eddie back and Alfie had started dating Willow, which he knew Jerome would not be happy about. 

The three had been friends since the they had all arrived at Anubis House for the first time, aged 11. They used to have horror movie nights all of the time, but eventually life got in the way- Patricia faded from Jerome and Alfie and went to Joy and Fabian. But when it really mattered, they were always there.   
So, just like old times they piled into the living room to watch a horror film, Jerome and Patricia didn’t jump easily. Alfie liked to say he didn’t but all three knew it was only a matter of time before he was screaming like a baby and trying his best not to cry.   
Alfie jumped down onto the couch, in between Patricia and Jerome. It was always best to keep the two apart, they usually ended up screaming at each other these days. Patricia was pretty unhappy with Jerome to say the least, he had cheated on one of her best friends. Although this didn’t stop Patricia from using Jerome in an attempt to make Eddie jealous, by going on a ‘date’ with him. 

Although, Alfie realised by planting himself in the middle he was susceptible to pranks from the two. During the first jump scare of the film, Alfie suffered a tap on the back from Patricia, which scared the fuck out of him and a popcorn being thrown at him by Jerome. 

Although, Jerome wasn’t enjoying messing with Alfie as much as he usually did, nor did Patricia and Alfie wasn’t as tolerant of it as usual, all three had relationship problems weighing heavy on them. When the two had calmed down again, Alfie felt himself staring at Patricia- he had seen this movie before, she hadn’t. He knew what was coming next. Feet. There was a horrid scene of the guy’s feet being chopped off and thrown at the girl. It was coming in 3,2,1…   
“AHHHH!” Patricia shrieked jumping out of her seat, feet were the only things she feared- well if you didn’t count commitment, falling through a tunnel, being kidnapped by Rufus and Frobisher-Smythe coming to get them all in the middle of the night. Yeah- she was fearless. 

Alfie tried to fight back a smirk, but was failing desperately, He probably should have warned her but he liked the idea of one of them being the ones to scream in terror, rather than himself for once. Jerome on the other hand was howling with laughter at his friend’s fear.

Luckily for them both, Patricia had no liquids near her but- she did have popcorn. She grabbed piece after piece and was hurling them angrily towards the boys, only narrowly missing their eyes several times.

“Okay, okay I surrender Williamson. We should do this more often, it’s been ages since we have and I desperately want to see Patricia act like a scared little girl again.” Jerome mused, the last comment earning a withering glare from Patricia. 

“Well we’ve just been you know busy. You were, uh, with Mara, I was with Amber, Patricia with Eddie.” Alfie responded, feeling both Patricia and Jerome scoff at the mention of their exes. 

“Not to mention the whole mask of Anubis thing, Alfie.” Patricia muttered. 

“I suppose that did keep us a little busy.” Alfie chuckled to himself, playfully whacking Patricia on the arm. 

Jerome laughed to himself, it was so obvious Alfie liked Patricia- if only the two weren’t so oblivious. 

“At least it’s a normal term, nothing strange going on.” Jerome said with a relief, this bloody school could barely stay away from trouble- he didn’t need it this year.   
Alfie and Patricia nodded, after sharing a knowing look- Jerome really was clueless. 

“Uh, yeah. Well anyways you’re right dude, we really should do this more often right Trixie?” 

Patricia nodded half-heartedly. “Hey, what’s up with you tonight?” Alfie asked her, throwing a cushion at her in the process. 

Patricia opened her mouth to say it was nothing, but was rudely cut off by Jerome, “Ah you see, Alfredo- Patricia hear is still harbouring feelings for a certain American and her plan to get him back failed didn’t it, Pattycakes?” 

“What plan? Oh, is that why you two went on a date?” Alfie asked, his last question was greeted by an eager nod from Jerome, “Thank God, you two would make an awful couple, I know Jerome probably didn’t tell me ‘cause he thought it would mess with me. Why didn’t you tell me, Trixie?” 

Patricia couldn’t help but laugh Alfie was clueless, “Because you can’t keep a secret, you would have told Eddie within 30 seconds of me telling you.” 

“Well, this whole thing with Eddie would just be solved had you told Eddie in the first place rather than scheming, I think you should talk to him.” Patricia decided then and there that she had to speak to Eddie, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Alfie’s proud declaration, “I can so keep a secret by the way, I knew Jerome was cheating on Mara and Willow and I didn’t tell a soul.” Jerome shifted uncomfortably at the mention of their names and his latest indiscretion. Patricia shot Alfie a horrifying glare. 

“Uh, so how’s that going, Jerome?” Patricia asked, it had to be talked about now that it had been officially brought up. 

“Mara’s still icing me out, the whole house hates me, but yeah it’ll be fine- once they all realise it’s not that big of a deal.” Jerome sighed.

“It is definitely a big deal, you cheated on them. Can, you blame Mara for being frosty with you? You really hurt her, let her get over it in her own way. And give her a proper apology, Jerome, she deserves it.” 

Jerome rolled his eyes, he knew he had hurt Mara, but if he apologised she would just humiliate him, he had too much for pride that, so Jerome did what Jerome always does and looked out for number one. 

“Whatever, Patricia- I didn’t mean to hurt anyone so it’s ok. What’s happening with you on the relationship front then Alfie?” Jerome said staring Alfie in the eyes, things had been slightly awkward with the two since Alfie had asked out Willow. 

“Uh, yeah fine- Willow and I are going out in two days. I’m kind of nervous- after Amber I was so devastated, but I really like Willow so I’m excited.” There was an awkward silence between Jerome and Alfie, while Patricia sat in the background munching on popcorn. “I’m sorry man, I should have asked you before-”

Alfie was cut off by Jerome, “You don’t need to ask, I want you both to be happy.” 

Alfie’s face lit up in a smile, “Thanks dude.” He said patting Jerome on the back. 

Patricia rolled her eyes, “Ok ladies are we done with this? We have a horror movie to watch and popcorn to eat.” 

The boys moved away from each other, giving each other a look, both took handfuls of popcorn and threw them at Patricia. Patricia, completely blind sighted yelled several profanities at them and threatened to chop off their ‘manky balls’. 

Patricia jumped from her chair and ran to the dining room, where she found the fruit ball and began chucking oranges at them both. She ran towards Jerome, who tripped her- she landed flat on her back with a resounding thud, she grabbed them both by the leg and they fell in the opposite direction. All three lay there on the floor of Anubis House belly laughing. 

Romantic relationships would always come and go for the trio, but they all knew that this, right here, was forever. They all silently vowed to remember that the next time life got crazy, to always make time for each other.


End file.
